This is an interdisciplinary, innovative technology research and demonstration project to develop the next generation of neural probes for implanted recording. Current neural probes record electrical signals with the use of multiple silicon micromachined electrodes. In an advancement in this field, supported by previous NIH funding, we have demonstrated miniature neurochemical sensors and developed the specialized VLSI integrated circuitry needed to enable chemical measurements from multiple electrodes in a microprobe assembly. The next challenge is to research methods to harvest power to energize the implanted sensor and circuitry. Towards this goal, we propose two innovative technologies 1) the development of a rechargeable, microbattery system capable of sustaining power to the sensor and circuitry, 2) development of a novel VLSI wireless power harvesting circuit to energize the battery. Our other aims are to 3) develop an integrated probe with neurochemical sensor, VLSI wireless interface, power harvesting circuit and microbattery, and 4) evaluate the probe in a model of global ischemic brain injury. This research contributes to our long term goal to build fully implantable, autonomous microprobes, without any tethering, for neurochemical recording in chronically instrumented and tether less animals. A fully self-powered implanted neural microprobe system will be an enabling tool in the hands of neuroscientists interested in recording neural activity from animal models of brain function or brain disorders with the use of microelectrode arrays. [unreadable] [unreadable]